Silence is Silver
by Chaotic2Mayhem
Summary: The Hunters have been using girls as bait for centuries. But what happens when one mute girl gets in the way of the objective? Who will hear a silent scream?
1. Speak No Evil

Disclaimer: I do not own the Unicorn Chronicles, the name Hunter, or anything else in this story except my ideas. And my computer.

* * *

They say that from the hearts and lips of children, truth shall be spoken.

The orphanage was a quiet one, tucked deep within a wooded mountain, miles from the nearest town or home. The girls who called it 'home' were all younger than fifteen, a strange occurrence that they had soon learned not to question. Ranging from all different, all unknown backgrounds, it was a place that did not see much excitement, except for when a newcomer came. The building was cozy and well decorated, the dormitories kept at the perfect temperatures, the food never stale. To many, it would be an enjoyable childhood, even without it truly being a home.

But Tessan was never content there. Unlike the rest of the girls, who were pleased to go about their daily routines, thrilled at the chance to play in the fenced yard, without ever wondering why they were there, Tessan had always felt as if something were amiss. Once, when she was eight, she had asked how she came to be at the orphanage. The girl was told she had been left in a basket on the front step, with only a blanket and a note labeling her with her name.

It was only a year later that she learned that Miss Hunter had told the exact same story to each of the other girls, every time someone asked.

So while every other girl played and laughed and smiled, Tess sat on the sidelines, detached and silent, wondering why no one else seemed to be able to see what she could. That something in this place was terribly wrong.

_**SPEAK NO EVIL**_

The ringing of the morning bell, high and musical, rang throughout the long room, as bodies wriggled and tossed beneath their blankets, girls slowly waking from their slumber. A few groaned and muttered something about wanting more sleep, while others gleefully tossed off the covers and leapt from the mattresses. Soon the entire room was stirring with activity, the rows of beds alive with the girls who slept in them each night.

Sunlight streamed through the windows, a beam landing directly on the bed of the only girl not moving. On either side of the quiet child, girls were dressing and making their beds, already starting to chatter and giggle. Tessan sat cross-legged within the sunbeam, stormy eyes watching and following the movements of her roommates without a sound, her chestnut hair already in a carefully tied braid hanging long down her back. She was fully dressed in the clothing given to her, a pair of well-made black leggings and an emerald and white blouse. The bed she sat on looked untouched, as if she had been sitting there all night instead of sleeping.

She hadn't, of course, but no one else knew that. One girl gave her a funny look and whispered something to her friend. They both laughed quietly, only to be cowed into silence as Tessan sent a sharp look towards them, as if she had heard the comment. Slowly unfolding her legs, she stood from the bed, smoothed the sheets, and slipped out into the hallway, only to be met with the woman who ran the orphanage.

Miss Hunter, as they were instructed to call her, was quite a sight. Almost six feet in height, the hair pulled into a tight bun on her head was mousy brown streaked lightly with pale gray. Her eyes were gray and kind, unless angered, at which time they turned to steel. A few wrinkles lined her face, but otherwise she looked quite young, her trim body usually clad in professional looking skirts and blouses.

"Ah, Tessa, I was just coming for you." The older woman smiled at Tessa kindly, extending a hand. "Come, come, dear, there is someone here I'd like you to meet." Curious enough to smile back, the girl took Miss Hunter's hand and allowed herself to be lead into the office. Sitting in the carved chairs in front of Miss Hunter's desk were a young couple, both well dressed and obviously well off. They smiled at seeing Tessa.

"Tessa, love, this is my nephew, Jasper Hunter, and his wife, Rose. Jasper, this is Tessan, the girl I was telling you about."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Unicorn Chronicles, the name Hunter, or anything else in this story. I only own my ideas and my computer.

* * *

The couple seemed a bit puzzled by my silence, the man looking to Miss Hunter – his aunt? – with a raised eyebrow. Miss Hunter seemed to understand, as she quickly spoke again.

"She is mute, Jasper." I hated that word. Mute. As if I were a television set. But it was better than 'dumb', which I often heard whispered about me. Understanding dawned across the man's face, and he smiled again…I don't know why, but the look seemed menacing, somehow. As if he was proud of himself. It scared me. His wife, Rose, leaned forward with a smile, looking much nicer than her husband did.

"Hello, dear." Her voice was kind, but I got the feeling she usually spoke faster – I averted my eyes in a shy way, to stop myself from signing that I was mute, not stupid. I didn't like this. Sitting in my chair, I crossed my ankles, folding my hands primly on my lap, and wished I could run. Had I been able to speak, I would have yelled for Miss Hunter to get these people away from me.

"How would you like to live with us, Tessan?" The question made me look up at Jasper, blinking and trying not to look as if the thought scared me. Instead of answering, I stayed silent – Miss Hunter was used to it, and quickly ushered me out of the room, talking about paperwork and how of course I wanted to live with them, and wasn't I perfect…Perfect for what?

Sitting on a bench outside, I could hear the girl from this morning talking about me. Ungrateful, she was saying…Why I should get to have a home, when I was so strange. _Shut up!_ I wanted to scream at her, to tell her to leave me alone, to make all of them just leave me in peace. With that unable to be done, I grabbed a ball and flung it at her. It whacked her in the shoulder, and when she whirled around, crying, I was staring into the distance innocently.

I didn't know why that couple haunted me so much…Or why this place felt so uncomfortable to me. But it did. My escape plan had been in the works for a week already, and I knew tonight might be my last chance to get away. Town was a few miles off, but that was of little concern – my nightly escapes and trips into the woods had familiarized them to me.

It was settled. Tonight, after everyone was asleep, I'd make my getaway.

My heart felt calmer at the very thought.

_**

* * *

**_

It was five minutes past midnight when Tessa's eyes flickered open, her sleeping act finally over. The other girls had settled down a good hour ago, but she had to make sure everyone would be asleep. Tugging the blankets back, she slid silently out of bed, already dressed, hair falling mussed around her face. A hair tie was around her wrist – she'd put her hair up once she was free and clear. A bag of food and spare clothing had been hidden in a hollow tree outside last night. All that was needed now was to make it out the door.

Sneakers slipped onto her feet with little fuss before she tip toed to the door, opening it to right before the tell-tale creak started and squeezing her way through the crack. Tess closed it with a dry click and carefully stepped down the stairs, avoiding the ones she knew would squeak, and stepping lightly on the others.

Tessan was about a foot from the door when a low voice spoke from the corner.

"Not tonight, Tessan." Whirling around, eyes wide with surprise and fright, the girl's sharp eyes noticed Miss Hunter sitting in a small embroidered chair by the fireplace, complacently smiling at the escape artist. Noticing the utter astonishment on Tessa's features, the woman chuckled.

"You thought I didn't notice your nightly trips? Nonsense, child – I know everything that happens here. I simply allowed it, since it hurt no one and I knew you would return." The elder Hunter shook her head slightly, almost sadly. "But not tonight, Tess. Tomorrow you go home with my nephew, and I want you well rested. Come."

Reaching out, Miss Hunter placed her hand on Tessa's shoulder, guiding her back into the dormitory…And locking the door behind her as she left.

Defeated, Tessan changed into her bedclothes and got back into her bed, trying not to think about what the next day would bring.

* * *

The morning dawned bright and clear, waking the girls in the dormitory with birdsong instead of the usual bell. The first rays of sun had woken Tessa, who had done her usual routine of getting up, getting dressed, and making her bed, all before the other girls woke up. But today was different. Today was the day she went to a new home, with parents. Having received instructions the day before, Tessa was dressed in a lovely green and white plaid dress, white stockings, and shiny black shoes.

Her brown hair was brushed straight and shiny, and a green head band was bright against her dark hair. She looked lovely and unruffled, sitting primly at the foot of her bed.

What she felt, on the other hand, was nothing short of panicked.

As the girls filed to breakfast, Tess kept glancing around, as if expecting someone to jump out at her. She ate breakfast cleanly and quickly, and followed the other girls into the parlor afterwards, only to be caught by Miss Hunter and pulled into the office instead.

There stood Jasper and Rose Hunter, smiles on their faces and a child's coat draped over a chair. Tess blinked at the sight, riveted by the appearance of the vivid, forest green dress coat, which looked almost velveteen.

"Go on, it's for you." Rose said sweetly, as Jasper held the coat open. Warily, carefully, Tessa fitted herself into it, before turning around to find Jasper kneeling down to zip the coat up for her. It was warm and soft and absolutely delightful. For once, a true smile tugged at her lips, and when Jasper drew her in for a hug, the girl actually hugged him back.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

That odd discontent began to drain away, leaving instead a rather apprehensive young girl who looked at Rose curiously. When the Hunter's offered her their hands to hold, Tessa held one hand in each of hers, turning to smile at Miss Hunter who had a delighted look on her face.

If she didn't know better, she would think the shine in Miss Hunter's eyes were tears, as the woman knelt down to gently tug the coat straighter, smoothing the chestnut locks with a motherly, caring touch. "You remember all you've been taught, Tessa, yes?" The arched eyebrow was answered with a rather amused smile on the young girl's face, and she nodded with almost dramatic seriousness, knowing Miss Hunter meant manners.

As the older woman leaned in for one last hug, she whispered close to Tessan's ear, "And no sneaking out on them. Ever. Understand?" The voice was stony and almost cruel, and as they parted from the hug, Tess gave a nervous nod of understanding. As the Hunters tugged her towards the doors, she paused for a single moment, freeing one hand to sign at the motherly figure behind her 'Miss you".

It was a lie, of course, but the proud beam of Miss Hunter's face made the lie worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Unicorn Chronicles, the name Hunter, nor anything but my ideas and my computer.

* * *

The car, when she saw it, actually managed to give Tessan pause, startled by the sight of the sleek black machine, the tinted windows hiding the inside from view. Rose held the back door open for her, and the ten year old hesitated for a moment, before succumbing to her curiosity and clambering into the back seat. The seats were pale leather, but they had been covered in some kind of soft, dyed fur. It was so silky; Tessan couldn't help but run her fingers through it. Snuggling into it as she buckled her seat belt, she grinned at the two adults watching her, which made the two of them smile.

"Dear, I hope you don't mind if we make a few stops before going home. How about ice cream to make up for it?" Rose's kind voice floated from the front seat, and Tess's eyes lit up at the thought, nodding vigorously until Rose laughed at her excitement.

By the time they finally made it to the Hunter's rather out of the way house, Tessan couldn't remember why she felt so cautious earlier. In addition to the ice cream, they had gotten her a stuffed bear, and a new dress that brought out the blue in her eyes. The house itself was practically a present, as they guided her through the hallways and rooms, before leading her into the room obviously decorated just for a ten year old girl.

The pink and gold comforter set matched the golden sashes hanging from the curtain rods. The view from the windows was of the big yard, stretching out to the horizon. Even the closet already had clothes in it for her. Had her manners not been ground into her brain, Tessa's mouth would have fallen open.

'...For me?' She signed slowly, as if expecting this to be a big prank. The couple smiled and laughed, nodding the affirmative. And they knelt down to hug her back as she bounded towards them with open arms, lips open in a silent laugh of joy.

Once they left her to get ready for bed, Tessa threw herself onto the mattress with abandon, sinking into the plush warmth and praying that she wouldn't wake up in the orphanage. Surely this had to be a dream.

* * *

I couldn't believe my eyes the next morning – no really, I thought I was dreaming. The sun woke me up, and I sat up to find gold light streaming into the room. It was like a fairy tale. Was I a princess? Was this a castle? If this was a dream, could I speak?

Apparently, it wasn't a dream, because I opened my mouth to sing – a princess would have a lovely voice, right? – but nothing came out. No matter how hard I tried, there was no pretty tune. For the first time, I wasn't disappointed by the lack of music. My heart was singing as I bounded from the bed, slipping into the softest cotton robe I'd ever felt and slipping down the stairs.

Rose – Mum? – greeted me with a smile, and a "How did you sleep, Tessan?" I flung my arms wide before signing 'Wonderful!' with a big grin. Made bigger by the smell of bacon frying as we both walked into the kitchen. Jasper – dad? This would take getting used to – greeted Ro-Mum with a kiss on the cheek, and me with a tweaked nose and a smile.

I don't know how I managed to keep my manners about me during that breakfast. French toast, bacon, orange juice…I felt like one of those kids in a commercial.

Looking back at that first week…I should have known it was too good to be true.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Unicorn Chronicles, the name Hunter, or anything else but my ideas and my computer.

* * *

It took a week for Tessan to get bored with exploring the inside of the house. She had found the attic, the basement, even a strange locked room that she had tried unsuccessfully to sneak into quite a few times before giving up. As quiet as a mouse, she had listened to a few conversations between her new parents, noting the name 'Beloved' often. At first, she had thought they meant her…But then it became mention of 'Beloved grows impatient' and 'Beloved desires it now'. The young girl came to realize that this 'Beloved' person was someone else; someone who obviously wanted something from the Hunters.

Once, Tess accidentally interrupted Jasper at his desk, poring over what looked like a map. He snapped at her so sharply that she had scampered back to her room, hiding for nearly an hour before finally coming out again. The next day, instead of bothering him, she snuck out the back door, aiming for the woods behind the house. It was time to explore the grounds.

The large yard was well manicured and trimmed, with artful bushes and flowers sprouting around stone pathways, and even a small faked pond. The fish were funny looking orange critters with large eyes. Tess spent the better part of the afternoon wandering the plains, before heading into the woods. Thankful at having worn shorts, she scaled a tree, hanging upside down from a branch happily. Her chestnut braid dangled towards the ground, and she finally got down, nearly toppling over at first step.

A shout of her name from the house brought her racing back, meeting Rose on the porch with an innocent look, as if she hadn't just wandered away. Although she could tell the woman was suspicious of her, the older brunette simply brought Tess in for dinner

* * *

Less than a mile away, hidden deep in the forest, something felt Tessan's happiness and was drawn closer.

* * *

Tessan's daily trips into the forest became routine, although she always managed to make it back before Rose and Jasper missed her. Each day, she got farther from the house, sometimes making a full circle around the property, other times only getting a short ways away before coming back. Only once did Jasper catch her sneaking back into the house – she swore she saw fury in his eyes, masked by concern. She had to promise never to wander outside alone again.

_There were dangerous beasts in that forest, _he insisted, in a tone of voice that nearly made Tessa roll her eyes. Instead, she nodded seriously, signing a heartfelt apology and a promise to never do it again. Seemingly satisfied, he nodded. "Run along now," he said, and she obeyed quickly, trying to ignore the niggling sense that something wasn't right with his eyes. His eyes, which followed her closely until she finally turned out of the room.

Those eyes that had suddenly seemed so ferocious and cold enough to give frostbite. The warm chocolate had turned nearly black during his rant about danger, and Tess didn't have to be told twice to go away. But that wasn't enough to stop her from going back into the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Unicorn Chronicles, the name Hunter, or anything else but my ideas and my computer.

* * *

The next morning, however, she was stopped from her daily explorations, by excruciating stomach pains. Unwilling to move from her bed other than to retch silently into a can near her head, while Rose's cool hands soothed her heated forehead. Jasper shook his head from the doorway, those chocolate eyes cold once again. "She probably picked something up in the forest." Rose frowned as he walked away, before glancing at Tessan, who mulishly refused to look at her.

She couldn't even keep down the soup Rose kept trying to feed her. Each spoonful of medicine only seemed to make her stomach rebel more, and by evening, Tessan felt more miserable than she had in years. She didn't get it – Tess knew for a fact she hadn't gotten into anything bad out in the forest. Not even poison ivy.

'_Sick?'_ The word suddenly popped into her head, as clear as if someone had spoken it in the room. Blinking, the girl looked around blearily, confused. '_Well, gee, that's my guess, since I'm throwing up'…_Her reply was in her mind, and only after she thought it did she realize that she was answering a voice inside her head. Maybe she was loony, not just sick.

'_I hope you get well'._ The voice was male, a nice baritone, and…Wait, it was her imagination, right? Tessan shook her head sharply, which only served to make her fall back onto her pillow dizzily. After a few moments, she figured that she might as well enjoy insanity.

'_Who are you?'_ The girl asked what she assumed was her mind, curious as to whether she had control over this voice. Peter, she thought – surely this voice's name is Peter. It's in my head, so I can name it-

'_I am…a friend. And my name is not Peter.'_ The voice almost sounded amused, which had Tessan been more lucid, might have frightened her. Instead, she argued. _'Hey, you're my imagination, so I can name you!'_ She could have sworn she heard a chuckle. _'I am in your imagination? Well, tell me, imaginator, what is _your_ name?'_

'…_My name is Tessan. And are you saying you _aren't_ my imagination? Prove it!'_ Forgetting about her nausea, Tess concentrated instead on this strange conversation with herself – or was it someone else? Again, she got the strange sensation of a laugh, before hearing a reply.

'_Perhaps when you are better…And back within my forest, Tessan.'_ Instantly, Tessa's interested was piqued, and she actually sat up in the bed eagerly, firing questions as fast as she could think of them. _'Your forest? Who _are_ you? How are you in my head? What's going on? Hello? Hey, come back!'_ The voice didn't answer, and an exhausted Tessan finally fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Unicorn Chronicles, the name Hunter, or anything else but my ideas and my computer.

* * *

Early that morning, venturing through the forests, a certain being waited for the arrival of that excited, happy aura that kept invading his forest. Jadyn found that he had begun to look forward to that happiness, even as he fought not to venture closer to it. He knew the danger he was in, but the childlike glee he kept feeling was intoxicating.

But this morning, it never came. Instead, an awful feeling seemed to spread through the forest, and Jadyn sent his consciousness out, searching for the cause of this sickness. He found it in the body of the little girl he knew from her jaunts into his territory. Despite his worry, he couldn't go any closer, but his thoughts rose, unbidden, into his mind.

'_Is she sick?'_ Tuned to her, he could tell the instant she reacted, and when he suddenly heard a small, feminine voice in his head, he shied away, jade green eyes widening. '_Well, gee, I guess, since I'm throwing up…'_ Shocked, Jadyn snorted and shook his head, mane rippling as he sent another thought, hesitant about it, but needing to know if that had truly just happened.

'_I hope you get well.'_ There wasn't any response, and for a moment, Jadyn allowed himself to consider the idea that he had been imagining the whole thing, until that small voice piped up again. '_Who are you?'_ Nostrils flared at the question – how was this child doing this? He had not met her to initiate communication, they certainly weren't touching…This was impossible. And she was still broadcasting, although this time it seemed it wasn't on purpose. She seemed to think his name was Peter. Jadyn wrinkled his muzzle at that, digging a cloven hoof into the earth.

'_I am…a friend. And my name is not Peter.'_ He added that last almost huffily, before recalling that she had never seen him, and thus did not know he was named for his unusually green eyes. To his surprise, the girl actually argued with him, her voice sharper and clearer than before. _'Hey, you're my imagination, so I can name you!'_ The stallion couldn't help but chuckle deeply at that, and his response held his amusement.

'_I am in your imagination? Well, tell me, imaginator, what is _your_ name?'_ He shouldn't ask, and he knew that, but it was as if he couldn't help himself. And she answered, which he knew she would. _'…My name is Tessan. And are you saying you _aren't_ my imagination? Prove it!'_ He could hear her getting stronger, feel her interest growing, and he was enjoying it.

'_Perhaps when you are better…And back within my forest, Tessan.'_ That was the wrong thing to say and Jadyn knew it. Instantly, he was bombarded with questions, and he forced himself to move away, locking his thoughts down until he couldn't hear her anymore. He should not have said that to her. If she came looking…No, hopefully, she would think it was all a dream.

Despite hoping that, Jadyn had the uneasy feeling that this girl wouldn't give up so easily. Perhaps it was time to move again.


End file.
